Love Like This
by MusicalTalent
Summary: G was used to moving alot so she never left her heart open. She moves 1 final time and meets a certain someone. He breaks the wall down without her realising, when she does she backs off. Will he be able to convince her its good? TROYELLA ful sumary insid


Hope you guys like my new oneshot XD

It's a songfic really to _Love Like This_ by _Amy Pearson_ check the song out its really cool lol

* * *

Summary:- Gabriella was used to moving alot so she never left her heart open preventing as little pain as possible. When she moves for one final time she meets someone. This someone just happenes to break open her heart without her realising, when she does she backs away. Will he be able to convice her it's a good thing? TROYELLA 

**Love Like This**

Gabriella had never really let anyone into her heart, she had a constant wall around it. It wasn't so bad that she didn't date or have friends it was that she never got serious with anyone, because most of the time her heart would only be broken into even more pieces than it already is. There was one boy she dated who said he loved her, she thought she loved him too but once again she moved.

She moved to New Mexico because of her mom's job. Gabriella was sick of it, she hated moving all the time, it just meant getting her heart broken, she didn't know if it could be broken anymore the pieces were small enough as they were. But this time was different, her mom's company promised her that they wont move her until Gabriella graduates. For once Gabriella felt that she let the wall down a little.

She walked into the doors of her new school East High. As soon as she did, her eyes met someone elses. She carried on walking through the doors her eyes never leaving the other pair, well not until she walked into someone.

_I thought I had the whole thing figured out til I found you,_

_Didn't wanna waste my time just lookin for love._

_Thought that I was better off alone,_

_But I was wrong..._

"OW!" She hit the floor with a thud and someone was instantly by her side. She looked up out of her dizzy eyes and she saw those same eyes. Blue like the ocean, deep too.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she could hear the concern in his voice. She nodded her head and let him help her up. As she straightened herself up she could feel eyes on her. A whole corridor of eyes, two each person and there was a lot of people there.

"Yo! Stop staring" The boy shouted at them, he must be popular because they all listened to him. He outstretched his hand for her to take.

"Troy"

"Gabriella" She said as she shook his hand. Before she knew what she was doing she went onto her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

_I never knew a love like this,_

_Finally opened up my eyes,_

_Never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

"Thanks" She walked off, hoping that Troy would follow her and he did. He ran and caught up with her, he didn't know this girl but she fasinated him. There was something about her that he liked. He put his arms around her waist making her slow down so they could talk properly.

"Hey, you're new right? Shall I give you the tour of East High?" He offered which she gladly accepted. It took them an hour to go around the whole school, it wouldn't normally take that long but they were talking and walking really slow. In an hour they got to know alot about each other.

"It was nice to meet you Gabriella" Troy said before he hugged her and walked off to the gym for basketball practice.

_And I hope it lasts forever,_

_Cos I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this._

_I never knew love like this._

"Troy... Nice to meet you too" She whispered to herself after he had gone. She felt her lips where she had kissed him on the cheek earlier that day. They were tingling from his touch. She had never gotten so close to anyone before and he wasn't even her boyfriend. Even her old boyfriends never knew this much about her. His eyes kept running through her mind, his voice taughting her nad his touch leaving her body wanting more.

_Everyday is better than the last when I'm with you._

_Don't think I can get much higher._

_Everytime you come and put your hands on me,_

_Things you say to me,_

_It just feels so good..._

Troy and Gabriella had gotten to know each other a lot more over the last few weeks. They walked to school together, worked together in class and he snuck into her room at night via the balcolny just to watch her sleep and know that she was okay. Even if he didn't know it yet he loved her and it wouldn't take long for him to realise. She loved him too and she was started to realise but kept telling herself they were best friends. They couldn't be relationship feelings because she acted different around people she liked.

One night Troy crept up Gabriella's balconly trying not to wake her but she was still awake. She climbed into bed and covered herself up so he thought she was asleep. She heard him open her door and walk over to her side. She smiled when he started to stroke her hair, she hadn't known that he had done this to her many times before.

"Sleep well Gabriella" He leant down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Gabriella was silently cursing _Why couldn't he kiss me lips?_ Right as she thought that he kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes opened as she kissed back, Troy's eyes also opened.

_I never knew a love like this,_

_Finally opened up my eyes,_

_Never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

They both smiled as they pulled apart. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. Troy pushed her chip up so he could look into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He could get lost in them all day everyday. He never got bored of her, normally he did with girls but not Gabriella. She was different from all the others he had had feelings for. He had finally admited her had feelings for her.

"Hey"

_And I hope it lasts forever,_

_Cos I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this._

_I never knew love like this._

Troy leant down still holding on to her chin to kiss her again. Gabriella didn't understand what was happening. She understood the kiss but she didn't understand what was happening to her. She felt funny, she felt good, she felt ... open hearted. She hadn't let her heart completely open for so long she didn't know what to do. She pulled away from Troy and started apologizing. Troy thought he had done wrong.

_Love like this..._

_Could make me wanna lose myself in you._

_Love like this..._

_And with you here there's nothing I can't do_

The next day at school Gabriella and Troy were avoiding each other. When they did see each other, they shared eyes contact for a few seconds but someone would always ruin it. Gabriella wanted to tell him what she was feeling but she didn't know what she was feeling. Troy just wanted her to talk to him, she confused him.

Gabriella found a staircase that Troy hadn't shown her on their little tour. She walked up them slowly full of wonder. She reached a big double door with a sign no entry, she ignored it and pushed the door open. She walked over to the bench she could see, it wasn't until she sat down that she saw Troy.

_Just one kiss_

_Cos no-one else compares to you,_

_And it feels true._

She made her way back over to the stairs to leave but Troy stopped her. This was the perfect oportunity to talk. Gabriella started to tell him why she was so confused.

"I've never let my heart open to anyone, not fully. And the other night when you kissed me I could feel the wall I'd taken so long to build slowly falling to pieces. It's so hard for me because I don't know why any of this is happeneing. I think I've got an idea but it's just to hard for me to admit it ... to myself mostly.

_I never I never I never knew love like this,_

_I never I never I never_

_And i hope it lasts forever cos I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this_

_I never knew love like this._

"Gabriella, you confuse me so much but you know what? I love you" Troy said taking her hands in his. That's when Gabriella realised why she was feeling so wierd. It was because she loved him. She looked into his eyes and could tell he wasn't lieing. She smiled and hugged around the waist. She tried to pull away and noticed that he didn't want to. She forced herself off of him she had to say it now.

_I never knew a love like this,_

_Finally opened up my eyes,_

_Never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

"Troy, I now why the wall was falling to pieces. It's because of you. It's your fault" Troy thought she meant it as a bad thing but could see the smile behind her serious face.

"You made me realise that I can't close my heart off from the world it has to be allowed to love. I have to allow it to love the ones it wants to love most" She stopped and grabbed Troy's hands, she looked into his eyes and didn't blink for a few seconds.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

_And I hope it lasts forever,_

_Cos I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this._

_I never knew love like this._

Gabriella had finally let her heart open and love the one it wants to love most ...

... Troy Bolton. And it wasn't closing anytime soon because it had never felt a love like this.

* * *

**REVIEW what you guys thought XD love getting reviews**


End file.
